


Body Like A Wonderland

by Mystik



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Lazy Sex, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin entered the dark room, smiling at the time. Yeah it would be hours before Arthur had to wake up, hours before he had to begin his duties as prince. So the warlock thought he could make a bit of surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Like A Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for the round of kink from LJ. The kink was "Slow lazy sex".

Merlin entered the dark room, smiling at the time. Yeah it would be hours before Arthur had to wake up, hours before he had to begin his duties as prince. So the warlock thought he could make a bit of surprise.

He walked slowly towards the four-poster bed, shedding his clothes along the way. There was only enough light from the candles for Merlin to guide himself inside the big bedroom. He stopped at the end of the bed, his blue eyes drinking at the sight of Arthur's bare chest, slowly rising and falling with his breath. He put his left knee on the bed and then the other, crawling slowly above the prince. He stopped when his mouth reached the same level as Arthur's lips.

Slowly his eyes glowed gold and the white sheets were disposed of the body beneath him. With a little bit of more maneuver he got to get rid of Arthur's pants as well. Licking his dry lips, Merlin lowered himself down, kissing Arthur's neck, sucking the skin a little bit. The blond murmured something but didn't wake up. Merlin smiled and started kissing down that body, licking and relearning all of that skin.

"Mmm…Merlin?"

The warlock smirked and bit lightly at the toned abs.

"Yes sire?"

"What are…you doing…?" came the whispered response, Arthur barely opening his eyes.

"Just giving something to you before your duties call you away…Arthur."

 

The prince moaned lowly when the statement was punctuated with a bite on the happy trail of his stomach. He arches his back sensually and Merlin could feel all the power on those muscles. He bit his lip and moved, straddling Arthur's thighs, his hands sliding all over his chest.

Arthur opened his eyes, smirking at the sight he was greeted with.

"Now that's a good way of starting the morning."

Merlin chuckled.

"Prat."

Arthur looked him in the eyes.

"Your prat?"

Merlin's smile was warmer.

"Yeah."

The prince just grabbed him by the hips, his thumbs caressing the jutted bones. Merlin sighed in pleasure and his eyes glowed gold. The jar of oil flew to his hand. Arthur gripped him harder.

"Always so hot when you do that."

Arthur found out about Merlin's powers just a month ago. The warlock was afraid that with the knowledge he would be hang, or worse, burned. But all that Arthur said was that explained a lot. And they left at that.

Barely a week later, his status changed from his servant, to his lover as well. Oh, some changes were for better.

"Merlin?"

 

The brunette blinked, his eyes returning to the blue color. Arthur arches a tiny fraction, but it was enough for his hard shaft to slide against Merlin's ass. The warlock moaned and opened the vial, pouring on his fingers. He braced himself and slowly circled his hole, fingering himself lazily, with just one finger.

"God Merlin…"

Merlin threw his head back, closing his eyes, biting his lips, sliding a second finger. He gasped when Arthur's hand closed around his shaft, squeezing the head, making him leak everywhere.

"Yes…" hissed Merlin, sliding in a third finger. His movements were still lazy and longing, like he could do that all day.

"Hurry up." whispered Arthur, starting to squeeze his shaft.

The warlock opened his eyes and smiled.

"Wanna see something?"

And before the prince could answer, his eyes glowed gold again and the oil spread on the air, like a thin line of amber, sliding through Arthur's hard dick, involving it and spreading all around, caressing the pulsing flesh. Arthur growls at the sensation, unlike anything he ever felt.

"God, like…I said…God…so hot."

Merlin releases the finger inside himself and slides lower, raising his thighs, positioning himself. Arthur grabs Merlin's ass and rubs the head of his cock at the wet and swollen entrance.

"Do it."

 

Arthur pushed his hips up, entering Merlin steadily, until Merlin's ass was resting against his hips. The warlock was panting, his eyes changing fast between gold and blue. He loved that Merlin could lose total control of himself and his powers when he was like that with Arthur.

"Move." Arthur whispered, his hand squeezed Merlin's right cheek. "I'm all yours."

And Merlin does move. Slowly, lazy, like they had all the time in the world. Which they actually don't, but right now, they don't care. He slowly rises himself and then slams down, moaning when Arthur's cock brushes against his prostate.

One of Arthur's hands lands on his ass and the other closes around his shaft. He starts stroking him, squeezing his ass, his thumbs feeling the place where he's deep inside Merlin. The simple gesture is so incredible erotic that Merlin feels his balls draw up, tight, so ready to shoot. He slams down one last time, grinding hard against Arthur's cock, feeling his prostate being assaulted repeatedly.

"Arthur…" is the breathy whispers that comes out before his whole body locks up, his dick jerking in white pulses, the bed shaking a little bit with his power.

"Merlin…" is the mumbled word, the vice-grip on his cock always irresistible. He lets go of Merlin's cock and grabs his ass hard, pulling him even closer, his cock grinding inside the tight walls. He bits his lips, the mouth turning plump and red.

The warlock just sighs in extended pleasure when Arthur comes inside him, jerky pulses that scorches him, brands him deep.

After the haze of the orgasm fades, he just lies down on top of Arthur, feeling him soften inside of him.

"Good morning sire."

 

Arthur chuckles. It's gonna be a very good day. But before that…

"Ready for some more?" asks Arthur breathlessly, turning them around, pushing Merlin against the white cotton sheets.

Merlin moans low and spread his legs even wider.

"Soon you'll have to present yourself to the training."

Arthur smiles, shark-like and starts moving his hips, slowly fucking Merlin, his cock twitching and starting to harden again.

"Soon, but not now."

Merlin just holds on for the ride.

 

 

THE END


End file.
